wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ace
"I know I'm awesome." ~Ace We, we don't have to worry bout nothing 'Cause we got the fire, and we're under the spell that it's startin' They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race Description Ace's mainscales are a silvery gray (#F8F8FF), with faded purple (#800080) going down her talons. She also has some purple going down from her eyes to the tip of her snout. her wing membranes are black, and her tail fades into gray(#808080) towards the end. Her left eye is purple(#D8BFD8) and her right eye is blue(#66CDAA). Her horns are small and purple(#800080), shaped like a SeaWing's. When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky 'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire Personality A sarcastic little bean, Ace is constantly spewing out sassy comments, observations, and tons of other things. She is quite analytical, never stepping into any situation without the context. She is curious, and enjoys comedy, laughing hard at any joke she finds funny. She doesn't like how loud her laugh is. She likes music, always having her headphones with her in her backpack. She is kind once you get to know her. She works hard and is a determined problem solver, always trying to get out of punishments her parents give her. And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn We gonna let it burn burn burn burn Gonna let it burn burn burn burn We gonna let it burn burn burn burn History Ace was hatched and raised in Sanctuary. Her mother was tribe-less, a strange anomaly to the rest of dragonkind, named Nubia. Her father was a mutant-like NightWing named Terrorfang. When she was about 3, she went to school at Jade Mountain Academy. She was bullied a lot. In her first year, no one would go anywhere near her, calling her a freak and a mutant. In her third year, everyone in her grade smacked her in the head with encased scrolls. in her fifth year, She was teased for liking scavenger pets. By the time she got to her seventh year, she was fed up with it. Her mother finally convinced her father to let her switch schools. at her new school, she met her best friends, Skid, Silt, Pyr, and Ferret. Although, her life wasn't perfect yet. You see, in her third year at JMA, her parents divorced. Her father was horrible to her, making her do all the cooking and not giving her space. WIP We don't wanna leave, no, we just gonna be right now And what we see, is everybody's on the floor Acting crazy getting loco to the lights out Music's on, I'm waking up, we stop the vibe, and we bump it up And it's over now, we got the love, there's no secret now, no secret now Fears * She is scared of her mother dying and/or abandoning her * Knives * Needles * Ducks * A world without mocha coffee. When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky 'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire Relationships Silt: She is one of Ace's best friends. Skid: He is one of her best friends. Pyr: She is one of her best friends. Ferret: She is one of Ace's best friends. Hiena and Riese: Hates them for bullying her at her old school. Sleet: Doesn't like that Sleet bullies her, but it is tolerable with her friends. Misty: Ace recently met the SeaWing, and thinks it's really cool how she was once a scavenger. She's excited to get to know Misty better. Kai: Ace doesn't know Kai very well but thinks they are a cool dragon. And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn We gonna let it burn burn burn burn Gonna let it burn burn burn burn We gonna let it burn burn burn burn Trivia * She is named after part of my orientation, asexual, otherwise known as Ace. * her appearance is based of of the asexual pride flag. * She is a bit of a sugarholic. * At home, she is often given the "No, Ace" look from her mother. * only majorly addicted to coffee. * but no, seriously, coffee is her lifeblood. * She has heterochromia iridum. * Chocolate is life * sweets are life * coffee is still life * likes android more than apple * hates ketchup * and all condiments * honk i need to add moreee We can light it up up up So they can put it out out out We can light it up up up So they can put it out out out Gallery AceFlag.png|The Asexual Flag AceAesthetic1.jpg|An asexual aesthetic I found AceSweaterCats.jpeg|Literally Ace's favorite sweater ever Mood.gif|sleeep. Credits to artist! Acepower.png|Beautiful art by Pinktiger! tysm, I love it! Ace Space.jpg|Awesome art by Wisteria~Solstice! 802ED282-3307-4DCC-8FBD-94369584709F.png|Ace as a cat by Morpho! AceRef.jpg|LineArt by Lucieniibi on DA Ace!!.png|Awesome art by Pearl! Thank you so And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn We gonna let it burn burn burn burn Gonna let it burn burn burn burn We gonna let it burn burn burn burn Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonsonas Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Females Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Content (SplashfireTheWarrior) Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids